


Crimson Nightmare

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Death, M/M, Murder, Nightmare, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey has memories, Corey is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags before you read this :c  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

"Fuck!" His voice was horse from screaming as his lover pounded into him; his breathing was unsteady and more like panting; he was close, _so close_ to his climax now: he could almost taste it as his lower-belly coiled and his muscled tightened - when his climax hit it shook his entire body straight to the core and he shuddered against his lover as his seed shout out: coating their lower bodies.

His lover wasn't far behind and one thrust later he released deep within; a loud groan emitting from his mouth as his climax struck his entire being - he carefully pulled out and plopped beside his boyfriend; they lay for a moment or two, letting their breathing return to normal and enjoying the quiet-high of their climax, "T-that was..." He couldn't think of something to describe their actions.

"Perfect," His boyfriend filled in the blank, causing both men to smile, "I love you Corey."

"I love you too Nathan."

Nathan scoffed but shuffled closer to Corey, "You're so lucky." He kissed the singer's chest.

"Why?"

"No-one else can call me that and get away with it."

"Aww, baby Joey," The singer wrapped his arm around the drummer's shoulders, "You couldn't hurt a fly."

"That's fucking hilarious."

"I know," Corey grinned and hugged Joey close, "That's exactly why I said it."

"Riiight," Joey lightly slapped Corey's chest then sat up, "I'm gonna shower."

"'Kay."

"You not?" Joey shuffled off the bed and stood up.

"Really?" Corey sat up, "Can we have a bath instead then?"

Joey smiled and stretched out his ligaments, "No sex though."

"Aw shit," Corey grumbled and got off the bed, "I suppose I can put up with that."

"Good," Joey smiled, "Let's go then."

= = = = = =

Once clean, dry and dressed: the two snuggled up into their bed covers and cuddled close together; a bang from downstairs made both men jump up and they looked curiously at their bedroom door, "I'll go." Joey got up.

"Joey-"

"I'm quieter than you." Corey nodded shakily and watched Joey leave the room - Once outside Joey carefully headed downstairs and looked around; he noticed a small light from the kitchen and gaped when he noticed a shadow on the floor.

Joey couldn't help his curiosity and tried to get closer to the kitchen; he felt something on his shoulder and turned around to see someone there with a mask on so their face was hidden. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered by a tissue, he gasped for air but soon found his brain beginning to fuzz and his eyelids getting heavy - his mind numbed more when he heard a bang from upstairs, _'Corey...'_

= = = = = =

The drummer groaned and forced his eyes open; the room was dark so it didn't make much difference anyway, he looked around and his eyes widened when he saw Corey slumped in a chair, his legs were tied to the legs of the chair and his arms to the arms of the chair. Joey tried to move and realized he was tied the same way, "Corey!" He gasped out the singer's name.

Corey stirred a little and looked up, "Jo," He smiled, "You're okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Corey shook his head, "I think...I think someone hit me in the back of the head.

The two looked when they heard a door bang open, "Oh, the little fags are awake." The man sneered, walked into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What...?"

"Are you deaf?" He walked over to Joey and slapped him; both the drummer and Corey gasped, "Fags. Y'know, gay's." He spat in Joey's face.

"Leave him alone!" Corey tried to move but nothing worked.

"Oh god," He turned around, "You're worse," He pointed to Joey, "For fucking that."

Corey glared, "Fuck you."

The man laughed, "Sorry, I don't swing that way," He walked over to Corey, "I'd rather keep my dick clean." He hit the singer this time and Joey cried out.

= = =

Another one entered the room and everytime Joey's or Corey's head dropped they got pulled up by their hair so they could see their significant other getting hurt; Corey felt tears stinging his eyes when Joey got punched in the stomach and he coughed up blood.

Joey was already crying now, he couldn't help himself or Corey; he whimpered when he saw Corey get smacked around the head with a baseball bat: _something the other brought with him_ \- Corey's mind went blank and his eyes slid shut causing Joey to writhe in his chair and cry more.

"Fucking shut up." Joey got hit in the back of the head and felt himself slip away.

= = = = = =

Joey regained consciousness a few hours later and he shakily looked up; his vision was blurred: he could feel his blood on his skin and his tears on his face - he looked for Corey and noticed the singer curled up on the floor.

He couldn't see any movement and felt tears slipping from his eyes again, who ever those bastards were, they killed his boyfriend and he was probably next - he closed his eyes and dropped his head: it was over...They'd worked all their life to get to where they were and it was all for nothing? To be murdered by some scumbags who couldn't accept that they were happy?

 _God, what does it take to prove you're there?_ Joey chuckled to himself at that thought: nothing ever did - And this? This made it ten times worse...He'd lost the one person he truly loved and he was next. At least...At least he'd see Paul again, _right?_

Joey heard talking from outside and stayed as still as he could: maybe they wouldn't be so unforgiving if they thought he was already dead. He had to force himself to still more when he heard the door creak open. The footsteps passed him and the person scoffed then spat, _most likely on Corey's body_ \- Joey almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a gunshot: this definitely was it. It was over, they'd worked for everything: their fans, their family.

Especially Corey, he'd worked up from nothing and now? That was _so pointless_. The person scoffed again and another shot was fired - Joey clenched his teeth as he felt the metal slice through his body: _he didn't want to give anything away_ ; the person passed him again and the door was slammed shut once again.

Joey managed to pry his eyes open and he looked to Corey's body, there was a pool of blood around Corey and he could feel his own spilling from the bullet wound, "I'm s-o-s-o s-so-rry," He breathed out, his voice horse again, "I-I l-o-ve...Co-re-" He couldn't say anymore, his body went limp and his eyes closed for the final time...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joey shot up and looked around the room, _home?_ He felt around his bed, _'Corey?'_ He stumbled out of his bed and searched for his cell phone, when the cool metal touched his skin he brought it into his hand and flipped it open. He hit the speed dial for Corey's number and held the device to his ear.

The call was answered on the fourth ring, _much to Joey's relief_ , "Corey?"

_"Hn?"_

"Corey, please. Talk to me." Joey knew the singer was there but his voice still shook and he realized he was sobbing a little.

 _"Joey, it's fucking four am,"_ Joey sighed when he heard the singer's voice, _"What the fuck is wrong now?"_

"I had a nightmare," Joey sniffed, "Y-you...Y-ou...D-...Go-t, m-ur-der-ed." He cringed as flashed from his nightmare crossed his eyes.

Corey sighed and sat up, _"Joey I'm fine."_

"T-they...They ki-l-led me too."

_"Now, why would anyone do that?"_

Joey swallowed: Corey didn't even know..."B-bec-ause...I-I'm..."

_"What Joey?"_

"B-ecause..." Joey sniffed again, "I'm a fag."

Joey stiffened when he heard Corey laughing, _"Right, you're high or hungover. Just go to sleep Joey. It's four fucking am!"_

"B-but Corey," Joey choked a little and the singer froze this time, "I'm gay; because I'm gay...Y-you got hurt. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Corey tried to sooth the drummer, _"I said I'm fine."_

Joey took a shaky breath, "Okay."

_"I'm coming over."_

"Corey..."

 _"I'm coming over."_ Joey sighed and closed his phone when he heard the dial tone, he got out of bed and shakily made his way downstairs.

= = = = =

Joey almost jumped out of his skin when he heard knocking at the door, he whimpered softly and tried to sink further into his couch, "Joey, it's me." Joey carefully got off the couch when he heard Corey's voice; he walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it.

The drummer let Corey in then shut and locked the door; he then made his way back into the living room and sat in the corner of the couch again - he watched Corey as the singer walked in then sat down beside him, "You didn't have to." Joey sniffed, he could still see most of what he saw last night.

Corey shifted and looked at the drummer: he hated the way Joey looked, he was like a scared child trying to hide away from the boogeyman; he carefully moved close to Joey and brought him into his arms, "It's okay Joey..." He tried to sooth the drummer and lightly rubbed his back.

"You really are okay?" Joey hugged tightly onto Corey.

"Yeah," Corey nodded, "Joey. Why did I get killed?" Joey shrugged, "Because I'm your friend?" Joey shrugged again, "Talk to me."

Joey pulled out of Corey's embrace, "Okay," He took a shaky breath, "I may as well move, you'll only push me away when I'm done explaining...I don't know what happened...W-we, I-I gu-ess, w-e ha-d s-ex," Joey shook his head, "T-he-re wa-s a bang," He flinched when it echoed through his brain, "I-I sai-d, I-I'd go, 'c-ause, I'm qui-eter t-han you," He sniffed again, "I-I we-nt, do-wnsta-irs...The-re wa-s som-eone in the k-itchen. I wen-t t-o try s-see...Th-ere wa-s anot-her one, h-e got me f-from behin-d. I-I gue-ss the-re was th-ree, I-I hea-rd a b-bang fr-om upsta-irs...Y-you. T-hen. I-I do-on't kn-ow, I-I wo-ke up...Yo-u were t-tied to a c-hair. S-so was I-I; so-me-on-e came i-in a-fter I-I w-oke y-ou. H-he called u-us fags...A-anoth-er o-one ca-me in, so-metime l-later, t-they j-ust...B-beat-ing y-you. Ma-king m-me watch a-and bea-ting me, maki-ng yo-u wat-ch."

"God that sounds awful," Corey pulled Joey into his arms again and hugged him tight, "There is a problem though."

Joey swallowed, "W-what?"

"There's no way that one person would have took me down!" Corey grinned, "I would have saved your ass."

"C-Corey."

"Yeah?"

"Do-n't you c-care th-at," Joey shook his head, "T-that I d-dreamed...M-me and y-ou...Y-Y'know..."

"Should I?"

"I-I don't know."

"Obviously not Joey."

"Why?"

"Because," Corey moved one of his hands to Joey's chin and made him look up, "It'll probably happen sooner or later." The singer leaned down and kissed the drummer; Joey's entire body froze but he soon melted into the kiss, he snaked his arms around Corey's neck and pulled him closer: deepening the kiss a little.

After a while the two pulled away slightly breathless, "Corey..."

"Joey?"

Joey blushed, "Sooner is better." He hinted upstairs; the singer smirked and nodded.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes, _that dream **again**_ ; he looked when he felt movement beside him, "Joey, you okay?"

"I'm fine Corey," Joey smiled; the singer sat up and hugged Joey close, "I had that dream...Well, that memory again."

Corey smirked and kissed Joey's head: _it wasn't exactly a good night to start off with_ \- But, that call from Joey: it changed both their lives and lately, the little drummer was dreaming about that time - the time he had that horrific nightmare and phoned Corey. The singer going over to comfort the shaken drummer, they kissed, they made love and Corey stayed, happily holding Joey in his arms for the rest of the night, they even stayed in bed half-way through the next day, "I'm still here."

"I know," Joey smiled more, "It's just. I'd be okay, if it was just from me phoning you. B-but, that nightmare...It's always there."

"I'm sorry," Corey kissed the drummers head again, "But I'm right here, always, I'm never going to leave you Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too Corey," Joey kissed the singer's chest, "More than you could ever imagine." The two laid down again and cuddled close.

Before long Joey had drifted off to sleep and Corey smiled brightly, "Sleep well." He kissed the drummers forehead and eventually fell back to sleep.


End file.
